This predoctoral training program focuses on interdisciplinary training of future behavioral scientists organized around research concepts and methods at the interface of behavioral and biomedical domains. The program?s cross-cutting theme emphasizes prevention, developmental, and translational sciences, and is grounded in human and animal-model research. The predoctoral Behavioral-Biomedical Interface Program (BBIP) began in the context of the NIGMS initiative ?Interface of the Behavioral and Biomedical Sciences?. BBIP draws trainees from three disciplinary units that are heavily involved in the behavioral sciences: Epidemiology, Exercise Science, and Psychology. The behavioral and biomedical sciences faculty mentors and BBIP traines are working on health-related research problems linked for example to obesity and physical activity in childhood and adulthood, children?s behavioral and social-emotional health, cancer, stroke and brain injury, HIV, substance abuse, cardiovascular health, and homelessness in chronically disabled populations. Providing the cross-disciplinary training are faculty mentors, laboratory hosts, program leaders, and course instructors who bring to bear a broad array of disciplines such as biological sciences, epidemiology and related public health areas, exercise science, genetics, geriatrics, environmental health sciences, neuroscience, pharmacology, physiology, prevention science, psychology, and quantitative methods/biostatistics. BBIP training during years one and two includes: courses in neuroscience, genetics, endocrinology, and responsible conduct of research; three laboratory rotations exposing trainees to a variety of research methods and perspectives; and a behavioral-biomedical interface seminar. Training during years three thru five includes: seven BBIP sessions per year on scientific, methodological, career and professional development, and scientific integrity topics; colloquia by biomedical researchers; engagement and practices by faculty and students to foster a positive multi-disciplinary climate; advanced quantitative/statistical skill development; and dissertation research informed by behavioral-biomedical interface issues. This training program is designed to build capacity with respect to behavioral scientists who are sufficiently exposed to the biomedical sciences to effectively contribute on multi-disciplinary teams engaged in research aimed at understanding and preventing significant health disorders and conditions, and promoting positive health outcomes.